Hidden Mickey
A Hidden Mickey is a subtle formation of a silhouette of the head of Mickey Mouse and his two ears, a more complete representation of Mickey Mouse (such as Mickey mixed in with a crowd or in the background), or a representation of another character (such as the huge hidden Jafar at the Pangani Forest Exploration Trail in Disney's Animal Kingdom in the Animal Kingdom). Mickeys may be painted, made up of objects (such as rocks, or three plates on a table), or be references such as someone wearing Mickey Mouse Club ears in a painting. When the shape of Mickey Mouse is used as an obvious part of the design, such as Mickey ears on the top of lampposts, it is considered decorative. A true Hidden Mickey is one that is not obviously meant to be seen, such as when a Disney artist places the shape of Mickey in a context that would normally not contain Mickey Mouse. Hidden Mickeys are slipped into animation Cels in nearly all Disney animated classics, hidden in architecture and attractions in Disney parks and resorts and Walt Disney Studios (Burbank) and many other Disney related features. Examples While this is not an exhaustive list, here is a brief selection of Hidden Mickeys you can try to find. For more comprehensive guides, please see the External Links section below. * At Disneyland Park (Anaheim) in New Orleans Square, one of the storm drains was painted with a golden Mickey. It was later removed as it required daily painting. * At Disneyland Park (Anaheim) in The Haunted Mansion, three plates in the center of the dinner table form a hidden Mickey. * At Disneyland Park (Anaheim) the signs that inform you where smoking areas are have hidden mickeys in them. * At Disneyland Park (Anaheim) on Pirates of the Caribbean there is a hidden Mickey near the end of the ride at the last fight scene. The hidden mickey is on a breastplate on the left side of the boat. Look closely! * At Disney's California Adventure on Monsters, Inc. a hidden Mickey can be seen on a corkboard towards the middle of the ride on the right hand side of the car. * At the Magic Kingdom in the Rose Garden there is a hidden Minnie. * At the Magic Kingdom in the Pirates of the Caribbean a hidden Mickey can be seen in the entrance queue near the fireplace. * At the Magic Kingdom in the Winnie-the-Pooh ride a hidden Mickey can be seen on a clock. * While playing Virtual Magic Kingdom, 50 hidden Mickeys can be found. * In Aladdin (film), when Rajah the Kitten is being transformed back into a tiger, the shape of Rajah's head turns into the shape of Mickey for a split-second. * In Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen the foil wall in the bedroom has Mickey pressings in it. * In The Nightmare Before Christmas, after Jack delivers his Christmas presents, the little girl with the scary teddy bear has Mickey Mouse pajamas. * In The Incredibles, when Mr. Incredible was launched off the airplane to the island, several trees on top of a hill form a hidden Mickey. Image:HiddenMickey1.jpg|A Hidden Mickey mixed in the spots of a closed Disneyland shop. Image:Hidden Mickey - Winnie the Pooh.jpg|The Hidden Mickey is in the honey drops on the Winnie the Pooh ride. Image:Hidden Mickey - Thunder Mountain.jpg|The Hidden Mickey is the laid out wheel cogs on the Thunder Mountain ride. See also * Happiest Homecoming on Earth * Don Rosa's Hidden Mickeys External links * Hidden Mickeys Guide.com * FindingMickey.com - Hidden Mickeys of Disneyland Resort, Anaheim CA * HiddenMickeys.org